I'm Never Letting You Go
by blackbirdpuzzlepiece
Summary: A quick one-shot about Klaine falling in love AU! Adorable, and very fluffy.


I'm Never Letting You Go

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**I got the idea for this one shot while listening to the song Mine by Taylor Swift. Although I was listening to the Glee version done by Naya Rivera. One of my favorites. I hope you enjoy it. ~Blackbirdpuzzlepiece.**

Kurt walked into the Lima Bean. It had always been his favorite place to go. One of the main reasons he loved to go there, especially in the summer was because summer was when Blaine Anderson was off college. Blaine was a year older than Kurt, and Kurt had a huge crush on him.

Kurt took his normal window seat in the corner of the Lima Bean. A minute later Blaine walked up.

"What can I get for you today, Kurt?" Blaine asked, smiling.

Kurt smiled back at the curly haired boy. "I'll have my usual."

"Coming right up." Blaine said dropping a piece of paper on the table before he left.

Kurt was just about to call out to Blaine that he dropped something when Kurt saw it had his name on it. He opened it up.

"Dear Kurt," it read "I've never been very good at expressing my feelings. When I was in high school I always told myself I would leave for college, and never think about the small, close minded town of Lima, Ohio ever again. Then you showed up at school, three months before I graduated. I never had the courage to talk to you, I still don't. I think that you are the must amazing man in the world. You can do anything you want to do, and have anything that you want. You were always what brought me back to Lima. I love you, Kurt Hummel. I always will. I used to imagine where we'd be in the future if I ever finallytalked to you. I'd tell you that I loved you by the beach. You probably would've complained about going to a beach. You'd say that it would ruin your face. And I'd tell you that you looked amazing anyway. You said before when we talked that you were coming to New York when you graduated. We'd move in together. Maybe not at first, but eventually. One day I'd propose probably in some really cheesy way, that you'd love anyway, because you loved me. We'd get married. You would have planned the wedding of course. And it would've been perfect. Maybe we would've had a couple kids. One of each. I wouldn't expect things to go perfect we'd probably have our fights and arguments, but we'd always figure it out. This is my good bye to you Kurt. I know you could never like me like I love you. One day you will find an amazing man. He won't be worthy of you though. I hope he knows that. I know I do. I love you, but I can't stay. As I leave my heart will forever stay with you, though rejected. I give you all my love, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I know you'll use it wisely." ~ Blaine Anderson

Kurt wiped his tears. Blaine loved him? He looked out the window to see Blaine headed towards his car. Kurt jumped up an ran out the door.

"Blaine !", he called out. Blaine turned, surprised to see Kurt, jogging towards him.

"What do you want?", he asked cautiously. He knew that there was no way Kurt could like him to. Someone as perfect as Kurt could have anyone they wanted. Why would he want someone as ordinary as Blaine?

"What if I told you that the one way I wanted to use you love was in giving it right back to you?", Kurt said breathlessly.

Blaine looked at him shocked. "You could have anyone you want, Kurt. Don't limit yourself to simple, old me."

Kurt laughed, "You could never be simple to me, Blaine. Don't you see? I love you."

Blaine's mouth fell open. Did Kurt Hummel just say that he loved him? After a minute Blaine finally managed to get out, "You love me?"

Kurt laughed again, "Of course I love you, you dork." They kissed, and for a minute they weren't the "disgraces" of Lima, or the object of peoples disgusted stares. They were just Kurt and Blaine, two boys in love.

"I love you.", Blaine said as they broke the kiss.

"I love you too.", Kurt said smiling shyly.

"I'm never letting you go.", Blaine said softly.

"Hmmm.", Kurt said, pretending to think about it, "I think I can live with that."


End file.
